Real Life
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Since forever, Seto has liked Ty - more than a friend should. But we all know that real life is different from our expectations. [Setolox, Setocomics]
1. Real Life: Part One

"_Seto, I'm sorry, but we're kicking you out of Team Crafted," Mitch said. I blinked. "W-what?" I asked. "Six out of seven voted you out," he continued. I couldn't believe it. Best friends wouldn't turn on each other. My breathing got a little faster. I felt tears welling up at my eyes. "We don't think that you fit in the group very well. You're too serious; you won't accept business offers..." Mitch explained. "And, uh, who was the one who didn't vote me out?" I asked. "It was Ty"_

_Ty. The person I had been madly in love with for as long as I could remember .Each year we knew each other, and I know it sounds cheesy, my love for him grew stronger. He was so trustworthy, loyal, kind, not to mention cute. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought that he didn't vote me out, despite everyone else. _

_Tears still flowed, even though the thought of Ty cheered me up a little. "You won't be able to live in the TC house anymore. Take your stuff from your room, please. We won't rush you, but... It'll be less awkward," Mitch finished uncomfortably. I could see the guilt in his eyes. _

"Ty!"

I snapped back into reality. I was sitting on the park bench, lost in my thoughts until I heard to people I used to be _very_ close to talking to each other not very far.

Before I started staring, I made myself clean up the mess of books I made around myself. There was a book on my lap turned to a page about how life is different from almost everyone's expectations. Huh, I'd have to read into that later. I put the book in my backpack along with the rest if my stuff.

I looked at Ty. The moment I did, I felt my stomach do a backflip. _Should I tell Ty...?_ Another voice in my said no. _But what is there to lose? _Sanity, happiness, you'd be so surprised, it replied. I ignored it and went YOLO, feeling brave for the first time in so long.

"Hey Ty," I said when there was a pause in his and Jason's conversation. Jason shifted uncomfortably. He always acted awkward around me; I don't think he likes me. "Ty, I'll be back. I have to... uh, get my phone from the house. Be back in a sec," Jason said, running towards TC HQ.

"Uh, Ty? I have something important to tell you," I said. Ty looked at me confused for a quick second, then his confusion turned into a smirk. "Are you finally gonna thank me for trying to defend you from being kicked out of TC?" he joked. I raised an eyebrow. "You know that I already have, not like I saved it or anything... But anyway, I needed to tell you that... I, uh, I... _haveacrushonyou._" I said, quietly rushed out the last part. "What did you say? I couldn't hear that last part," Ty said. "_IloveyouTy_," I mumbled. Ty's face went from confusion to guilt. I didn't understand. He looked at his feet. "That's... nice, and I now that you expect me to love you back, but... I already love someone else. It's not like I don't like you or anything, though..." he trailed.

Of course not. He wouldn't love a worthless piece of shit like me. Because this is real life. This isn't one of the stupid romance books that I've read because I always imagined me and Ty being the main characters. He would obviously choose someone else. And I was pretty sure that "someone else" meant Jason, because they always spent so much time together and he probably could tell I liked him (why he would act strangely around me).

My heart shattered into billions of pieces. The same feeling of rejection as I did when I got kicked out of Team Crafted. I managed to pull a fake smile. "It's okay, Ty. It's just a crush. I'll get over it. I mean, you can't stop love, right?" I lied. "We're still friends, right?" he asked. "Yeah."

I guess he didn't realize that the last part didn't just apply to him. Once you love someone, it's nearly impossible to stop that. And my condition wasn't even _close_ to curable. That's why I would never try to even get Ty to understand my feelings.

I ran home, a river or tears flowing down my cheeks. I sprinted into my house, slamming and locking the door. Immediately, I ran into the bathroom.

I searched around for my blade, but couldn't find it. _Come on, come on_, I thought. Then I remembered: Kyle had taken it away from me. I didn't find the razor, but I found some anti-depressant pills. _This'll have to do... I could overdose._

I took a handful and swallowed them all at once. I felt my senses slowly numb and watched my vision turn black.


	2. Part Two: POV - Kkcomics

_I was sitting at Seto's kitchen table. He told me he wanted to talk to me and told me to come at noon. It was 1:30 PM. When I knocked on his door, he didn't answer, but I heard shuffling in his house. At first I was worried there was a robber or something, so I used the key hey gave me to get in. When I walked in, there weren't any unwanted guests, but no one was in sight. I looked down the hall and noticed for the first time that the bathroom door was open. _

_Yes, I'm not very observant. Yeah, I was sitting at that table for an hour and a half. I was just stupid and I didn't like walking through people's houses, even if I _had_been to Seto's house a billion times._

_I walked into that bathroom and immediately saw Seto (and not in that way you pervs :/). He was unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. My heart dropped to my stomach. Seto was and will always be my best friend. He may not think of me the same way, but it's not like I care. I know that Seto wouldn't want to be saved, but there were people who needed him. He's the one who keeps me tame in public. He was the one who reminded me that I needed think about myself and not just the fans. He was the only one keeping me alive._

_But now it was his turn to need me. It was his turn to realize that he needs to think about his and not just himself. He needed to realize how important he was to me. _

_I picked Seto up and drove him to the hospital. I waited a week there, a whole week until he woke up. "K-Kyle/" Seto said, sitting up. I smiled and hugged him. "Don't do that again. I need you in my life," I said. And maybe, just maybe, I meant it more than in a friend way._

I lied in bed thinking about Seto. He told me that he would tell Ty that he liked him soon. A frown spread across my face. The day Seto almost died, I realized I liked him more than a friend. But he liked someone else. Someone that wasn't me. And that hurt. But I couldn't change that. Love can't be stopped, right? Whatever makes him happy...

I decided to go to his house to ask him how he was doing and how it went with Ty. I got there five minutes later and let myself in. (Yeah, I got over that thing. I wasn't taking any more chances with what happened last time I waited.)

"Hey, Seto?" I called out. No reply. _Did he... Again? But I took the blade away..._ I ran into his bathroom and found an unconscious sorcerer on the ground.

"Not again... Seto, why? Don't do this! People need you! I need you! I love you..." I mumbled. I realized I just said that I loved him, but it wasn't like he was going to hear me. I think. "Let's go to the hospital..."

He didn't wake up for a while. It took a month. I stayed with him at any opportunity I could. But I was the only one who visited. Adam visited once or twice, but that was it. And I found out that Ty was dating Jason 0 the only logical reason why Seto would do that again.

"Hi," he said once he woke up. I immediately started crying. "Seto... why? I know what's going on - I understand! But there are people who need and care about you!" I said. He suddenly got angry.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?! Tell me Kyle, name one person that _doesn't_ love you!," he shouted. I didn't answer. "That's what I thought! You'll never understand what it's like for the person you love most in the world to completely ignore you!" he continued.

That's where my heart broke. I knew that he'd never love me back, but those words stung. Ty was the person he loved most in the world. Nope, I'm not important. Kyle isn't worth caring for. No one ever cared, so why should you start now? I'm just life support. He'll find a replacement.

"I actually do. But it's worse than you! I don't have enough guts to tell him for one! Two, he's too blinded in his own problems to realize that his best friend is depressed about it! Three, I _so_ badly want to end it but if I'm not here, he won't be either!" I shouted.

Seto sighed. "Sorry... I didn't know you were gay... Anyway, that guy sounds like a selfish asshole..." he said.

I was so frustrated. "Don't you get it?" I screamed. "...Get what?" he asked. "Who the guy is! This 'asshole' is you! Why can you be so freaking clueless?" I admitted.

He looked so uncomfortable. I expected it. But it hurt way more than I anticipated. "You know what? I get it. You don't have to say anything. I got to go anyway," I said. I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Seto said. I turned around. "What?" My voice cracked a little. "And don't tell me that you love me back, because I know you don't. I don't want lies. I'd rather take the hardcore truth and be depressed than have a relationship and happiness with you that's based off lies. You'd be unhappy, too. Listen, if Ty doesn't see what he's missing, then make him realize it. Bye, I love you," I said.

I looked at the knife pointed to my heart. _Should I do this...? Seto..._ **No. He would have an explanation.** I left a note. _But he's still in the hospital. It might take a while to be found._ **Anything to escape this hell...**

I pushed the knife down into my skin, until my heart was cut. The day I died, the day Seto got out of the hospital, the day he tried to return the favor, the day he failed.

I watched Seto from the afterlife. I watched Ty break up with Jason, Seto and Ty getting together, Setolox getting married, Setolox adopting children, Setolox growing old together. It was nice to see that Seto got to finally be happy. I'd never got to be with the person I cared about most, but at least he did. You can't stop love, right?


End file.
